


Loving Asses Get Happy Endings - Right?

by Kleineganz



Series: Dean's Ass [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Dom/sub, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team Dean's Red Ass, Trauma, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Dean keeps expecting Castiel to make him leave. What Castiel does instead surprises Dean. However, Dean's troubled past comes back to haunt him. Will their relationship survive this?





	1. Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final installment in the Dean's Ass series. This story was long enough that I broke it up into chapters. I'll be posting a new chapter daily until it's complete. Enjoy!

Dean paced in the living room while he waited for Castiel to come home. That morning Cas had asked him to dress up and be ready to go out. He was going to take Dean out for dinner, so they could _talk_. In Dean’s experience, nothing good ever came from talking. Was Cas finally breaking up with him? He had tried to be so good the last few months since the incident with his dad.

When Castiel came through the front door, he had an odd sort of wistful look on his face as he put down his briefcase and stripped off his favorite trench coat. “Hey baby, you look wonderful. Let me go freshen up and change, and then we can head out.” Castiel gave Dean a quick kiss before disappearing down the hall.

_Well, that didn’t feel like a breakup kiss. What the heck was Cas up to?_

On the way to the restaurant, Dean kept stealing glances at Castiel. So far, he was acting normally. “So, what’s the occasion?” Dean asked, breaking the silence.

Castiel shrugged. “I just felt like going out tonight and I wanted to try this new place that just opened. I think you’ll love it.”

“What kind of rabbit food they got?” Dean teased, knowing Castiel preferred eating healthy.

“It’s a steakhouse,” Castiel replied.

That got Dean’s attention. Castiel had practically banned red meat from the house and only allowed Dean the occasional burger as a treat.

“You’re actually going to let me eat steak?”

“Yes, Dean. I’m going to let you eat steak tonight. You know I like to let you have treats when you’re good. You have been exceptional lately and I think you deserve this.”

“Wow. If this is what being good gets me, I’m definitely going to stay on the straight-and-narrow from now on!”

Castiel laughed and took Dean’s hand in his, holding it the rest of the way to the restaurant.

Once they arrived, Castiel spoke in quiet whispers to the hostess. She gave Dean a knowing smile before immediately leading them to a romantic looking booth for two. As soon as they were seated, drinks were brought to them—a glass of wine for Castiel, and a glass of Dean’s favorite beer.

“Do they read people’s minds here or something?” Dean asked after taking a long pull from his glass.

“No, I took the liberty of ordering for us when I made the reservation,” Castiel explained. “Stop being so suspicious and just enjoy. For me? Please?”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean agreed. “Thanks, Cas. I guess I’m not used to being spoiled like this.”

“Keep being my exceptionally good boy, and you’ll be spoiled like this a lot more often,” Castiel promised.

Dean allowed himself to relax and just enjoy the evening. Being with Castiel like this, without all the kept-boy kink, made him feel almost … normal. When dessert arrived, Castiel was the one who seemed nervous. He kept glancing over at Dean and then quickly looking away while he fidgeted with anything on the table he could get his hands on.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Dean asked. “Now you’re the one that needs to relax.”

Castiel took a deep breath and reached out to take Dean’s hand into his. “Dean, ever since you came into my life you have transformed it. You have brought me so much joy and a reason to look forward to coming home every day.”

_Oh shit, here it comes._

Dean was about to say something, to stop Cas from … saying whatever it was he was trying to say. Castiel held up a hand. “Let me finish, please.”

“Dean, what I’m trying to say is that I want to share the rest of my life with you.”

At that Castiel got out of his seat and Dean was startled when Castiel fell to one knee in front of him. In his hand, Castiel held a small jewelry box. He opened it to reveal a ring. The metal was dark, almost black, and inlaid with dark red stones … probably garnet which was his birth stone.

“Dean, will you marry me?”

For several beats Dean sat there, stunned as his eyes darted from the ring to Castiel’s face. When his mind finally caught up with what was happening, a sad look was showing in Castiel’s eyes, as he began to pull back the offered ring.

“No, wait … Cas. Sir. Castiel,” Dean stuttered as he reached out and grabbed Castiel’s hand. “I don’t know why but … I was expecting you to break up with me … not … _this_.”

Castiel furrowed his brows. “Why would I ever want to break up with you? You’re everything to me…”

Dean’s heart raced as the implication of the question set in. “Oh Cas. Wow. Do you really mean that? You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

“Yes, more than anything,” Cas replied.

“I never dared hope … but… Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Tears crested and slipped down Castiel’s cheeks as he shakily took the ring from the box and slipped it on Dean’s finger, before surging up to embrace and kiss him. Cheers erupted around them and Dean remembered they were out in public.

On the way home, they held hands in the car. Cas kept casually stroking the ring that now adorned Dean’s finger, which made Dean smile. He would spend the rest of his life making the man he loved happy.

***

After a round of amazing sex, Castiel was holding Dean in his arms, still admiring the ring on his lover’s finger. “Dean, I was wondering if you’d be open to us having two separate ceremonies?”

“Two? Why would we need two?” Dean asked as he sat up to look at Cas.

“I want a traditional ceremony that we can invite all our friends and family to,” Castiel explained. “But … I was hoping that we might also do a separate collaring ceremony as well. You’ve become an amazing sub and I would like you to also wear my collar.”

Dean’s hands came up to his neck. He sometimes wore a collar during their scenes, but he’d never had a permanent collar before. “Yeah, I’d really like that. I just want to be yours … in all ways.”

“Good, I’m glad. I love our dynamic together and you have become the perfect sub for me.”

Dean ducked his head and curled back up into Castiel’s arms. “Thank you, _sir_.”


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds himself in a terrifying predicament.

Dean finished loading the groceries into the car and was about to return the shopping cart when he felt strong arms wrap around him. Before he could even make a sound, his mouth and nose were covered with a sickly-sweet smelling cloth. He struggled frantically for a moment before he slipped into darkness.

When Dean came to, he could feel the rumble of a car beneath him. It was dark, except for the occasional street light that shone as it was passed. He tried to get up from his prone position only to realize he’d been hogtied and gagged. As he looked around he realized exactly where he was. He was in the backseat of the Impala, meaning the driver … his kidnapper … was his father. _Shit._

“Are you finally awake back there?” John asked. “No need to pretend, I can hear you trying to move. Hang tight, son. We’ll be back in Kansas in a few hours.”

 _Fuck._ Dean let loose a string of expletives through his gag. It was unintelligible, but he hoped John would pick up on the gist of how much Dean wanted him to go fuck himself and go to hell.

John’s only response was to laugh and keep driving.

***

Several hours later, Dean was roused again when he felt John grab his feet and drag him out of the Impala, throwing him over one shoulder and carrying him into where ever he was currently holed up in. Unfortunately, Dean couldn’t see much from that angle other than his father’s ass.

Once inside, John carried him upstairs and into a room, dumping him onto a bed. He was arranged so his face was mashed into a pillow and his ass was in the air. Then Dean heard the distinct clank of a heavy chain and the next thing he knew, there was a heavy steel collar being slid around his neck. He winced when he heard the lock snick closed.

“There, now I can untie you and see if that bastard ruined that fine ass of yours or not,” John sneered. Dean protested through the gag, but it did little good. John carefully began cutting away Dean’s clothing and left the hog tie in place.

John pinched Dean’s side. “Glad to see you haven’t put on too much weight. I guess he preferred you as the skinny twink that you are.” When John’s hands found their way to Dean’s ass and spread apart his cheeks, Dean screamed in protest.

“Calm down,” John ordered. “As much as I would love to fuck your ass raw right now, I have more important things to consider.” Then Dean felt a dry finger shoved into his ass and he couldn’t hold back another scream. “Hmm, good you’re still tight. I was worried he might have fucked you loose by now.”

John walked away from the bed for a moment and then there was more clinking of metal. This time he felt leather cuffs being fitted over his wrists and ankles. The wrist cuffs were secured together before John began to cut away the rope.

“Once you’re loose, you go and take care what you need to in the bathroom like a good boy,” John instructed. “Then I’ll tell you exactly what’s going to happen from here on out.”

Dean wanted to protest, but his bladder protested louder. The last thing he wanted was to sleep in a bed covered in piss and knowing John he’d have to do exactly that. Begrudgingly he got up and made his way towards the bathroom, the chain attached to his collar clinking loudly behind him.

Once he was finished he came back out and glared daggers at his father.

“Get back on the bed boy. You don’t want me forcing you.”

Chained the way he was, Dean had no other choice but to obey. Once he was seated in the middle of the bed John stalked over to him. “You’re probably wondering why I care so much about that ass of yours that I’d go through all this trouble. Well, let me tell you, the day you took off was the worst day you could have done that. I took out a loan that day to expand my operation. A very large loan. I put your ass up as collateral. When they found out you were gone, they demanded repayment in full. Thankfully I hadn’t spent much of it yet.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He couldn’t care less that his dad hadn’t been able to secure that money.

“The way I figure, you owe me. I’m gonna whore out that pretty ass of yours until I get every penny of that loan back,” John told him. “You’re gonna service eight johns every day, six days a week. I’m gonna charge $100 for them to fuck your ass. It’ll take about four years for you to repay me that million. After that I’ll think about letting you retire.”

Dean’s eyes went wide with fear and he shook his head fervently. _Fuck. Cas will never want me back after that._

John walked towards the door. “I got some preparations to make. I’ll start up operations in a week. Until then your ass is all mine. This week I will make you regret ever runnin’ from me.”

John left and Dean heard the snick of a lock. _Fuck, how the hell was he going to get out of this?_

Looking around the room, Dean noticed that there were no windows. The room itself was outfitted like a BDSM dungeon. Besides the bed, there was a St. Andrew’s Cross, a spanking horse, and a locked cabinet. Dean assumed inside the cabinet were probably sex toys and implements.

Normally a scenario like this would excite Dean. However, John terrified him. After he’d been brutalized and raped by the man for years… Dean curled into himself on the bed as he stared at the engagement ring that was still on his finger. His mind wandered to thoughts of his fiancé. _Cas, I’m so sorry_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Still no sexytimes. Dean's not going to have much fun in the next chapter, unfortunately. (Sorry, not sorry).


	3. Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that John has Dean, he punishes and repeatedly rapes his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't enjoy explicit incest/rape scenes, feel free to skip this chapter.

John came back and left Dean some food. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk. As if he were still a kid or something. Except what kind of monster would treat their kid like this?

John removed the gag. “Eat up. You don’t want to know what happens if you don’t.”

Dean was tempted to throw the plate and glass across the room, but he knew better. If he refused this food, it might be a long time before he’d get fed again, and that wouldn’t be the worst of it. Reluctantly he finished everything on the tray. Then he curled himself back into a fetal position on the bed. He dreaded John coming back, but the wait for his inevitable _punishment_ was torture. _Just get on with it already!_

Dean had drifted into a fitful sleep when he was startled awake by John’s return.

“Alright boy, I finally got everything set up,” John informed him as he moved the tray, placing it just outside the room and closing the door again. “Get up and bend your ass over the horse. You caused me a hell of a lot of trouble by running out on me and it’s time you take your licks for being such an ungrateful son-of-a-bitch.”

Dean wanted to resist, but that would just make the inevitable punishment worse. Slowly he crawled off the bed and made his way to the spanking horse, bending himself over the padded top. John quickly secured his wrists and ankles.

The clink of a belt buckle followed by the hiss as John removed his belt made Dean flinch. This wasn’t going to be a belting like Castiel would give him. Cas used even, measured strokes that almost lovingly kissed his skin. Dean remembered his beatings from John and they were nothing but brutal.

John laid into Dean almost immediately and the memories of such beatings from childhood came flooding back. John used his full strength in blow after blow, not bothering to keep count. Dean couldn’t hold back the screams as his skin felt like it was being flayed from his flesh.

When John finally stopped, the sound of the belt hitting the floor, Dean worried for what would come next. The zip as John undid his jeans was expected. The feel of lube being applied to his anus was not. Dean flinched at the cold sensation as John squirted a liberal amount around and in his hole. “I can’t go damaging the merchandise too much. You’ll be taking a lot of dicks up this hole in a few days.”

Then Dean was shoved into unceremoniously. Thankfully he and Cas had sex almost daily, so he rarely required much prep. However, having a large cock shoved to the hilt into him so fast burned like hell and Dean yelped.

“This should remind you what being fucked by a real man feels like,” John growled. “Not like that pansy-assed accountant you’ve been playing house with.”

Without further ado, John began to fuck Dean brutally. Dean just hung his head and cried, apologizing to Cas in his mind over and over. Having been raped by John in the past had been bad enough but Dean had managed to learn how to disassociate himself from the act and shove it into the back of his mind.

After Castiel showed him how beautiful making love could be, even the hot, kinky kind they often played at, being raped again tore apart Dean’s old defenses. It left his emotions open and raw. Every time John shoved into his ass, his hips hitting his abused flesh over and over, Dean couldn’t hold back the sobs.

“Fuck you’re so tight,” John grunted. “It’s like I’m taking your virginity all over again. Your ass knows who owns it.”

Thankfully John didn’t last long, shoving his cock into Dean hard a few dozen times before pulsing his release deep into his son’s ass. “There, now I’ve reclaimed my property.”

Once John slipped out, he went over to the cabinet and brought back a plug that he shoved into Dean’s ass. “You’re going to keep this in. I can’t have you too tight once you start working off what you owe me. I have a camera watching you, so I’ll know if you disobey me. Trust me, you don’t want to do that.”

John then released Dean from the restraints and left the room, locking the door behind him. Dean slid to the floor and let out a long wail as he curled back into a fetal position and hugged himself. All he could do was continue to silently apologize to Cas. _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I tried to be good. Please forgive me._

***

Several hours later, Dean finally got up and made his way into the bathroom. He got into the shower and tried to scrub himself clean. No matter how much he scrubbed, he felt filthy and disgusting. When the hot water ran out he finally shut it off and looked through the cabinets. He found a container of arnica cream, so he carefully applied that to his ass. There were welts and there had been some bleeding, but it wasn’t as bad as he’d feared.

There wasn’t much else he could do, so he crawled back into the bed and hugged one of the pillows to his chest. He had no idea if Castiel would bother looking for him. Cas probably just assumed he’d run off … gotten cold feet or something like that. So, this was his life now. Getting his ass beat and fucked.

The thought of never being able to see Cas again, wrenched at his heart. Dean wanted desperately to be back in Castiel’s arms, safe and loved. Dean’s emotions began to spiral out of control and soon he was sobbing so hard he lost his ability to breathe, hyperventilating as panic rose in his chest.

John rushed in moments later, pulling Dean up and slapping him hard across the face. “Snap out of it!”

The sting of the hit surprisingly helped Dean calm himself enough to regain control of his breathing.

“That’s better. I didn’t raise you to go around panicking like a scared rabbit, did I?”

Dean shook his head.

“Good. Now get on all fours and let me have a look at that backside.”

Dean complied, bending on the bed to present his ass to his dad.

John’s hand roamed over the bruises and welts. “Your ass always did look pretty when it was marked up like this. Good job finding the arnica. This should heal up nicely. Don’t disobey me and I won’t have to do this too often.”

“Yes, dad.”

“It’s been too long since I’ve had regular use of this fine ass,” John said as Dean heard his zipper again.

“Dad, please. Not again. Not yet. _Please?_ ”

“Shut up. I own this ass and I will use it whenever I want, you got that?”

“Yes, dad,” Dean reluctantly replied.

Then the plug was removed, and John shoved back into him, fucking him with renewed vigor. “Fuck, so good. I’m never letting this ass go again.”

Dean buried his face into the mattress and just endured as John pounded away, eventually spilling inside of him again before putting the plug back in.

“I think I’ll need to use you several times every day to get you used to regular fucking again,” John mused as he zipped his jeans back up.

Dean was once again left alone, trying his best to regulate his breathing until he thankfully slipped into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean. I'm so cruel. *Evil Laugh*


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's plans never come to fruition when the cops invade his compound and rescue Dean.

Dean had endured several days of his father’s abuse. Having to service his own father was bad enough. Dean dreaded the fast approaching day when John would start letting _clients_ make use of him as well. John said it would take him four years to _pay back_ what John thought he owed him, but Dean didn’t expect John to keep his word on that. If he was turning a good profit, he would keep Dean working until he was too old and worn out for anyone to want him.

When he ran away six years ago, Dean thought he’d escaped this fate. If anything, this taught him that he can’t outrun the demons of his past. Or his asshole of a father.

Footsteps echoed outside of his room, and Dean sighed. _Here we go again_.

John entered, looking smug. “I think I’ll take you on the horse this time. Up you get.”

Dean complied, getting up and bending himself over the hated piece of furniture. Once secured, he heard John make his way over to the cabinet. “Your ass has healed up nicely. Time for me to add some color to it again.” _Fuck._

John made his way back over to Dean and began beating his ass with something that hurt far more than the belt had. Dean couldn’t hold back the screams. After taking about a dozen or so hits, John paused to admire his work. “That’s a beautiful sight. I was told the loopy johnny would make some pretty marks. You might get off lightly today. I need to be inside that ass of yours, like yesterday.”

_You were inside my ass yesterday. Four times._ Dean didn’t dare share his thoughts aloud.

Just as he heard John’s zipper, a louder commotion could be heard outside of the room. “Fuck, what the hell?” John exclaimed as he pulled his zipper back up and went to investigate. He hadn’t made it to the door when it burst open.

“Get down on the ground, hands on your head now!” came an order. Dean tried to twist himself around to see what was going on, but he was secured in place too well for him to see around the horse. “Dean Winchester?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah … I’m Dean.”

The next thing he knew, he was freed from the restraints. As he stood up he saw the room swarming with cops _. I’m saved!_ “How did you…?”

“Your fiancé called in, when you went missing,” one of the cops explained. “Let’s get you out of here.”

One cop was using bolt cutters on the chain that kept him secured to the wall. “We’ll worry about the collar later,” he explained as another cop draped a blanket over Dean’s naked shoulders. They led him out of the building on shaky legs. As soon as he was outside, Dean saw Castiel.

“Cas!” Dean cried out as he ran into his fiancé’s arms. “Fuck, I’m so sorry Cas. I really fucked up.”

“Dean! I’m so glad they found you. You have nothing to be sorry for,” Cas said. “Come, let the EMTs check you out.”

***

A few hours later and Castiel was taking Dean from the hospital to the hotel room he’d booked for the night. Castiel insisted he get a rape kit done to add to the evidence against John. The detectives had gotten him to give a full statement. Cas held his hand through everything.

Once they were in the hotel room, Dean felt his composure begin to crack. Castiel was trying to pull him into an embrace, but Dean just couldn’t handle that right now. He tried to hide it as he made an excuse, pushing away and making his way to the bathroom.

“Dean?” Castiel asked tentatively.

“I just really … I need to feel clean again,” Dean tried to explain before closing and locking the bathroom door.

Running the shower, Dean stripped out of the scrubs the hospital gave him to wear. Standing under the hot spray, he tried to remember how to breathe.

Cas hadn’t given up on Dean even though Dean had convinced himself he would. Dean didn’t feel worthy of being saved. He hadn’t done anything to earn it. _He was just a filthy whore after all, right?_ Dean sank down and crouched in the bathtub while the water kept cascading over him. After John defiled him, how could Castiel ever want him again? He was broken and used. Dean was disgusted with himself.

The water had begun to run cold when Castiel called to Dean through the door. Dean heard him but couldn’t bring himself to respond. When he didn’t reply Castiel knocked on the door with increasing intensity. After long moments the bathroom door was kicked in and Castiel burst into the bathroom. Dean barely registered when Cas turned off the now cold water, before drying him off and pulling him out of the tub.

The next thing Dean knew, he was bundled into the hotel bed, wrapped in a fluffy robe with Castiel clinging to him. Dean reached out with trembling fingers and ran them through Castiel’s hair. Emotions warred within him, between all the love he felt for this man, and all the self-loathing he felt for himself.

Castiel stirred and looked up at him. His eyes were red rimmed and shiny with tears. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Dean replied.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who fucked up.”

“No, Dean. You did nothing wrong. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get help to you sooner.”

“Hey, you got help. You got me out of there, in the nick of time,” Dean said. “I’m the one who fucked up. I let him grab me. I let him beat me. I … I … let him … use … me.”

Castiel sat up and looked at him, causing Dean to look away. “Did you? I distinctly remember you telling the police a different story.”

“Well, yeah … but … I should have fought back harder. I shouldn’t have let him…”

“Dean look at me,” Castiel ordered. Dean’s eyes flicked up to meet Castiel’s.  “You. Did. Nothing. Wrong.”

“Cas…” Dean’s voice came out plaintive. Broken.

Castiel pulled Dean into his arms and held him tight. “That bastard is going to pay for what he did to you. Just remember one thing. No matter what, I love you. I love all of you, even the parts that you feel are broken or used.”

Castiel pulled back and held Dean’s face in his hands, forcing him to look at Cas. “I. Love. _You_. Never doubt that. Okay?”

Dean nodded, trying to shy away from Castiel’s gaze. “I’ll try.”

“Let’s try and get some more sleep,” Castiel said. “We have a lot of driving to do tomorrow.”

“We’re going back already?” Dean asked, hesitant to say the word _home_. “Won’t the cops need us in court or something?”

“They told me we don’t need to appear at the arraignment,” Castiel explained. “If they need you for the trial, it won’t be for several weeks at least. So, yes. Tomorrow we go back home so you can rest and heal.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut again, but Dean's been through enough for awhile. Happy sexytimes will happen ... eventually.


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean suffers a panic attack and Castiel makes him go to therapy.

Dean kept silent throughout the drive back home. Castiel didn’t try and get him to engage in conversation. Instead he played one of the mixtapes that Dean had made for him early in their relationship. Dean tried to lose himself in the lyrics of his favorite songs, but his mind kept going back to everything he had endured this past week.

Toying with his engagement ring, he wondered why John hadn’t taken it from him or even said anything about it. Perhaps it was yet another way to hurt him, by allowing him the constant reminder of what he’d almost lost.

It was late when they finally arrived. It had barely been a week since he’d last been here, but it felt like a lifetime. Castiel led him inside and guided him to the bedroom. Dean’s legs were still shaky from his ordeal, so he leaned on Cas while he helped him prepare for bed.

Once in bed, Castiel curled around him possessively. Dean had missed being in Castiel’s arms, but he no longer felt worthy of them. Still, he didn’t pull away, knowing Cas needed to hold him and he wasn’t about to deny the man he loved that small comfort.

***

The next morning, Dean was up before Castiel. He went to the kitchen to make some breakfast, but soon realized they were out of everything. He would need to go to the store. Without thinking about it, he pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed the car keys and headed out the front door. It wasn’t until he was half-way towards the car when his mind flashed back to the day John grabbed him.

Dean froze at the memory. It had been a morning like this, with clear blue skies. He’d gone to the store to get groceries that day, and it was just as he’d finished loading the car when…

The entire world seemed to tilt sideways as Dean collapsed into a fetal position next to the car. Going anywhere near the car or going to the grocery store seemed irrationally terrifying. Dean had no idea how long he just lay there, cradling himself and sobbing when Castiel found him.

“Dean! Come on snap out of it. You’re safe. You’re home.”

Castiel’s voice pulled Dean back from the terror. He clung to Castiel and sobbed into his shoulder murmuring. “You saved me.”

***

“Do I really need to do this?” Dean whined.

“Dean, don’t you remember what happened yesterday morning?”

“I’d really rather not remember, but yeah. That doesn’t mean I need to see a shrink.”

“I think it very much does mean that. You’ve been through a terrible trauma, and there is nothing shameful in getting help so you can recover.”

Dean shrugged. “Okay, fine.”

“Dean Winchester?”

Dean stood and looked at the therapist. She looked like someone who was tough but kind, with long, dark hair and a welcoming smile. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“I’m Ellen Harvelle. You can just call me Ellen. Come on in.”

“Can my fiancé join us?”

Jo looked over at Castiel. They had discussed this, and Cas was sure he wouldn’t be allowed into the session with Dean. “Would you like him to be there?”

“Yeah, please?”

“Alright, please join us…?”

“Castiel. Castiel Novak.” Castiel stood and shook Ellen’s hand before following Dean into her office.

“Welcome Dean, Castiel, please have a seat.”

They sat next to each other on the couch while Ellen sat in a cozy looking chair opposite.

“I’ve been reviewing your file, Dean,” Ellen began. “When Castiel made the appointment, he gave a brief overview of what happened, and I contacted the Lawrence police to get any of the public details on record.”

Dean looked up at Ellen. “So, you … know … everything?”

“Well, I know everything that’s in the police reports, yes. What I’m saying is that you don’t need to rehash everything that you already told the police.”

Dean took a deep breath and sagged into the couch. “That’s a relief. I’m getting a little tired of talking about all … that.”

“That’s perfectly understandable. What I do want to talk about was what happened to you the other day, when Castiel found you?”

“Oh yeah, that.” Dean just shrugged, not wanting to discuss that either.

“Dean, please. I’m worried about you,” Castiel pleaded.

“Alright. Look, I wanted to make breakfast, and we were out of a lot of food, so I decided to go get some groceries. When I went to the car, I had a flashback from when John grabbed me and … I guess I panicked a little.”

“You were curled up on the ground, sobbing.”

Dean looked over at Castiel. He didn’t remember that. “I was?”

“Yes, Dean. Don’t you remember when I held you and you wept in my arms?”

Dean shook his head. “No … I just remember panicking and … then I was back in the house and you were giving me a glass of juice.”

“It took me almost an hour to get you back in the house,” Castiel said reaching out to take Dean’s hand. “That’s why I’ve been so worried about you.”

“Shit. I’m sorry.”

“Why did you just apologize?” Ellen asked.

Dean had almost forgotten she was still in the room. “Um, well … I don’t want to be a burden. I must have made Cas late for work.”

“You’re not a burden,” Castiel said emphatically.

“You seem to care a lot about Dean,” Ellen said. “Can you tell me a little more about your relationship?”

Dean wasn’t sure how much he wanted Ellen to know about the kind of relationship he and Castiel had. Most _normal_ people saw their lifestyle as problematic at best or abusive at worst. “I don’t know…”

“Dean, I think it’s important that she knows.”

Taking a deep breath Dean nodded as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. “Besides being my fiancé, Castiel is also my … Dom.”

“So, the both of you practice BDSM?” Ellen asked without batting an eye.

“Yes, we do,” Castiel confirmed. “We met about three years ago. Dean was tending bar and he was so sweet and clearly submissive, I couldn’t help but ask him out. We’ve practically been together ever since.”

They spent the rest of the session talking about their lifestyle and how submitting to someone like Castiel had helped Dean. After spending most of his childhood being abused by his father, finding someone as loving and kind as Castiel had been a breath of fresh air for him. With Castiel, he knew that that no matter how much he fucked up, he would always be forgiven after a fair punishment. Having a safeword and knowing Castiel would always respect the use of it, gave Dean a greater sense of control over his life.

“Thank you for being so candid,” Ellen said as their session drew to a close. “Dean, I’m fairly certain you are suffering from PTSD due to all the trauma you’ve experienced. I’d like to recommend you come and see me weekly for now. Castiel you’re free to come along if Dean needs you to, but I don’t think it’s necessary. I’m also going to write you a prescription for some medication you can take whenever you feel a panic attack coming on. It will help you get through this until we can work out what triggers you and how to help you cope with those triggers. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean agreed. “I feel a lot better already just getting a lot of that off my chest.”

“Is there anything you recommend we do differently at home?” Castiel asked.

“Take it a little easy on him when it comes to the BDSM play for now,” Ellen recommended. “Other than that, try to settle back into your former routine as much as possible. The familiarity of that could hopefully help Dean feel safe again.”

“Alright, thanks Doc,” Dean said as he and Castiel made their way out of her office. “I guess I’ll see you next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After everything Dean suffered, I didn't think it was right for him to just get back to normal immediately. I know on the show he usually does, but this Dean isn't a hunter and doesn't have his baby brother to try and be strong for.


	6. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean desperately needs to be reminded who he belongs to. Castiel is happy to help.

Over the next few days, Dean tried to get back into his normal routine, like Ellen had suggested. He mowed the lawn, cleaned the house, and cooked. Anything to keep his mind off what had happened. All he wanted was to be Castiel’s good boy again.

However, Castiel had begun to treat him differently. Gone was the loving but strict Dom, and in place was an overly sweet, indulgent … man. What made it all worse was that Castiel still hadn’t had sex with him. As if Dean were somehow tainted and unworthy. Dean desperately wanted to feel worthy again.

It was a Friday when Dean decided to do something about it. He scrubbed the house spotless, weeded the garden, cooked Castiel’s favorite meal, and finally showered and prepped himself. He was kneeling by the front door on a cushion, stark naked with only his cock cage, collar, and cuffs on, when Castiel came home.

“Dean?” Cas asked as he came in and closed the door behind him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m here to serve you, Sir.”

“Dean, get up, please,” Castiel said in such a sad voice.

Standing up, Dean looked at Cas. Castiel looked conflicted. Outside of the therapy session, they hadn’t talked much about what happened. Castiel had been hesitant and Dean reluctant. “Come, sit with me.”

Dean followed and sat next to Cas in the living room. “Tell me, what’s going on?”

“I … you … we haven’t been … intimate. Not since I got home. You hug me and stuff, but nothing else. I miss being your good boy. I just want to be your good boy again. _Please._ ”

“Oh, Dean, you are my good boy. Always. I’ve just been giving you time to heal. The hospital said you’d been torn badly from everything he’d done to you and your therapist suggested I go easy on you for a while. Don’t you remember that?”

“Oh, yeah. I guess … but there are other things. My mouth still works.”

“I know, but after all the trauma you’ve been through, I didn’t think—"

“You could have asked,” Dean interjected.

“You’re right, but is this really what you need right now? I’m afraid it might be unhealthy for us to resume our previous … activities. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dean reached out and took Castiel’s hands in his. “You could never hurt me. I know you love me. Not like that bastard. I just really need to feel like I’m … yours again. Please, Sir.”

Castiel reached out and cupped Dean’s face with his hand. “Look at me and tell me what you need, my beautiful boy.”

A shiver ran through Dean at those words.

“Please, let me kneel next to you while you have dinner. You could feed me by hand if it would please you, Sir. Then afterward take me over your knee, remind me who I belong to. And then…”

“And then?”

“Then … use me for your pleasure. I want to be worthy of your use again. _Please_.”

Dean could see a small shudder run through Castiel at his words and he couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his lips.

“You are very difficult to say no to,” Castiel admitted while he stood. “I’m going to freshen up. Go put dinner on the table. I’ll expect you to be kneeling for me by the time I come back.”

“Yes, Sir!” Dean felt triumphant as he made his way to the kitchen to follow his Sir’s instructions. He had been keeping dinner warm in the oven, so it only took a few moments to serve it. After pouring Castiel a glass of his favorite wine, Dean happily knelt next to Castiel’s chair. They didn’t often scene while eating, but Dean felt like he needed this tonight. Full _consensual_ submission to his Dom.  

Castiel came into the kitchen wearing his favorite pair of black jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He was gorgeous as always and Dean’s pulse ratcheted up to see his already noticeable bulge.

“This looks delicious, Dean,” Castiel praised as he sat down.

Castiel began eating, passing Dean a bite every few minutes. Dean relished each morsel, making sure to lick his Dom’s fingers completely clean each time. Every now and again Cas would thrust a couple of fingers into his mouth, or run his thumb over his lower lip, gazing at him with definite heat in his eyes.

Dean was already floating on the edge of subspace when Castiel finished the meal. “Thank you, Dean, that was wonderful. Please clean up the kitchen and then meet me in the bedroom.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Soon Dean had the kitchen cleaned to perfection and made his way down the hall. He couldn’t remember wanting Castiel’s hands on his ass as much as he did right then. It was a visceral need to feel his hand warming his ass while holding him down.

“Come here Dean,” Castiel beckoned as Dean hesitated at the doorway. Castiel was sitting at the foot of the bed and next to him he had laid out a hairbrush and some arnica cream. “Over my knees.”

Settling himself down over Castiel’s knees, putting some of his weight on the bed and presenting his ass, felt like coming home. This was where he belonged.

Slowly massaging Dean’s naked ass, Castiel warmed up the flesh that was about to be spanked. “Tell me why you need this.”

“I need you to remind me who my ass belongs to, Sir. _Please._ ”

“Only one week away from me, and you forgot that I own this beautiful ass?” Castiel asked with amusement.

“It’s not like that, Sir.”

“Then tell me what it’s like.”

This wasn’t exactly going how Dean had hoped. Castiel was making him dredge up memories of John, which made Dean want to curl up and hide. “I … need you to reclaim what’s yours, Sir.”

“Reclaim?”

“John … my dad … he kept saying my ass was his. He made it and he owned it and that you didn’t deserve it.”

“Did you consent to giving your father possession of your ass?”

“Well, sort of? I … let him … do things. I should have said no.”

“Did you have a choice? Were you ever given a choice?”

“Not really, no, Sir.”

“What would have happened if you had fought back and said no?”

“He would have hurt me worse.”

“Then you didn’t have a choice, and you could not consent to what he did. All you could do was comply to keep him from hurting you even more. You did your best to protect what’s mine. You were my good boy, as much as you were able to be.”

“I still really need that reminder. Please, Sir.”

“Don’t worry, you will have your reminder. I’ll warm this beautiful ass with my hand, and then twenty from the flat of the hairbrush. That should be sufficient, I think.”

Dean wiggled in anticipation. “Yes, Sir.”

“Be still,” was the last thing Castiel said before he began raining smacks across Dean’s ass. Every spank was made with love and Dean could feel it in how his ass warmed slowly, a sharp sting followed by a tingling warmth that kept building. Dean lost himself in the sensation, his entire attention focused on every loving slap of his ass.

Interspersed with the spanks, Castiel reminded him who owned his ass … and his heart. “I hope you never forget, that this ass is mine. Mine to punish. Mine to praise. Mine to cherish. Mine to love.”

Once Castiel was satisfied that Dean’s ass was well warmed, he paused and picked up the hairbrush.

“Who owns your ass?”

“You do, Sir. Only you own my ass, Sir.”

“Good boy. Count for me.” Dean practically melted at that command. Counting kept him from spiraling too far into his own thoughts.

_Smack._ “One, Sir.”

_Smack._ “Two, Sir.”

_Smack._ “Three, Sir.”

Dean kept counting each smack. Each one felt perfect. Each one felt like coming home. He had willingly put himself into his cock cage and as the spanking continued, it valiantly tried to harden. His cock knew who he belonged to. Not once did Dean have an erection when John was abusing him. That sudden recollection felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and Dean couldn’t hold back a sob.

Castiel paused at fifteen. “Color, Dean?”

Dean was crying openly now. “G … gr … green, Sir. Very, very green.”

“Hmm.” Castiel sounded doubtful but continued. “These are the last five Dean. I will deliver them in quick succession, so no need to count.”

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

The brush was dropped back onto the bed and Castiel immediately began to massage arnica into Dean’s reddened ass. “Crawl up the bed and lie down for me.”

“Front or back, Sir?”

“Doesn’t matter for now. I’ll be joining you once I put these things away.”

Dean crawled and curled up onto his side. Castiel removed his shoes but remained dressed when he lay down next to Dean, pulling him into his arms. “Tell me, why were you crying?”

“I remembered something. While you were spanking me, my cock was trying to get hard. When John was … beating my ass and … and … using me? I never got hard. Not once.”

“Oh, Dean. Don’t you see? You remembered who you belonged to all along,” Castiel said as he leaned in to capture Dean’s mouth in a searing kiss.

When they broke apart, Dean smiled. “I still needed that spanking to help me remember that.”

Castiel smiled back. “I’m always happy to help you like that if you ask me. You were a good boy for telling me what you needed. Now I think my good boy deserves a reward. Where did you put the key to your cage?”

“In its usual spot, Sir,” Dean replied as his cock perked up again.

Castiel got up and retrieved the key, unlocking the cage and removing it. Dean was so aroused, it didn’t take long for him to harden. Castiel put the key and cage away and dimmed the lights in the room.

“Now, let me spoil you, my good boy,” Castiel purred as he crawled on the bed towards Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's the sexy times, you ask? What sexy times? *innocent whistle* (I guess you'll have to stay tuned for tomorrow!) *evil laugh*


	7. Reclaimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel reclaims Dean, and then proposes another way to show his love and ownership of his boy.

Dean watched Castiel crawl towards him, like a tiger stalking his prey. Dean’s ass still ached pleasantly as he moved so Cas could crawl over him. Castiel hovered over him for a moment and Dean just drank in his beautiful face and let himself get lost in those deep blue eyes. Then Cas is kissing him, starting out sweet and tender but quickly picking up heat as their tongues tangle together.

Dean’s arousal spikes with the smell and taste of Castiel and he wants to be filled with him so much it almost hurts. He gives a needy whine into the kiss and he can feel Cas smile at that. “Do you need me so badly, my sweet boy?”

“Yes, Sir. Please, fuck me Sir.”

“I’m going to do far more than just fuck you tonight, my good boy.”

Dean keens at the words as his cock twitches in anticipation.

Castiel began to kiss and suck at his neck, hard enough to leave a deep bruise. Dean loves it when Castiel marks him like this. “I’m going to make sure everyone knows your mine,” Castiel growled as he began to leave another mark, and another, until Dean’s neck is littered with them. “No one should ever doubt you’re mine. Especially not you.”

“I’m yours, Sir. Always,” Dean gasped as he arched into Castiel’s touch.

Dean gasped when Castiel nipped and suckled his sensitive nipples, one at a time. “Does my boy need some clamps?” _Fuck._

“Yes, Sir. Please.”

Castiel reached over to the nightstand drawer. He always kept a set of nipple clamps handy, knowing how much Dean enjoyed them. The pinch on each nipple as the clamps tightened was always this side of too much, but Dean loved it anyway.

Castiel also had grabbed the lube and was finally slicking up his fingers. “Lift your legs and show me your hole boy. I need to make sure you’re healed properly first.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean said as he complied with the command. He always felt so exposed like this, lying on his back, holding his legs in the air.

Castiel took his phone and turned on its LED light to get a better look as he gently pushed one lubed finger into Dean’s hole. Dean groaned at the intrusion. He hadn’t been penetrated since his time with John and his muscles had tightened up.

“Is it too much?” Cas asked.

“No, Sir,” Dean replied. “I’m just a little tight, but it feels good.”

“Use your safeword if you need to.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Castiel put a second finger in and moved closer as he shone the light more closely. “Hmm. I don’t see any tearing or damage. You look like you healed up well. Since you’re so tight, I’ll spend some more time prepping you.”

Then the light went off and Castiel kept gently stretching Dean with his fingers and tongue. A shiver of pleasure ran through him when he felt the warm, wet, tongue slip inside. Castiel didn’t do this often, but it always felt so good.

“Tell me, how should I take you? Like this or with you on your hands and knees?”

Normally Dean loved being taken from behind but as soon as Castiel suggested it, Dean stiffened. John only ever fucked him from behind and he wasn’t ready to re-live that scenario again so soon.

“Dean?”

“Sorry, Sir. Like this, please?”

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Nothing is wrong, it’s just … John only used me from behind. I … I really want to see your face, Sir. Please?”

“Good boy, thank you for telling me that,” Castiel praised. “I will keep that in mind for the future. You tell me when you’re ready for me to take you from behind again. Until then, I will enjoy watching that beautiful face of yours while I make love to you.”

Castiel moved over Dean then, leaning down to kiss him deeply before slowly breaching his hole. Everything about Castiel sliding inside of him felt different from how John would take him. Being able to look up at Castiel’s lust blown eyes while he felt the slow, gentle slide of his cock brought tears of happiness to his eyes.

“Fuck, you feel so good Sir.”

“This is where you belong, my sweet boy,” Castiel purred. “Under me, with my dick deep in your ass. I’m taking back what’s mine and I’m never letting you go again.”

Dean rode a wave of bliss, as Castiel slid his arms under Dean, grasping the back of his shoulders possessively. He kept his thrusts slow and deep, while he plundered Dean’s mouth. Dean got lost in all the sensations surrounding him. The familiar mix of musk and aftershave that was so uniquely Castiel. The ache in his nipples from the clamps. The friction of Castiel’s abdomen sliding against his cock, while he kept thrusting into him, and the steady ache in his ass as it was pressed repeatedly into the mattress. The pleasure climbed with each thrust until Dean felt the familiar tension build and his balls tighten. “I’m getting close, Sir,” Dean panted.

“Good boy,” Castiel said. “I want you to come on my cock. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Sir. Please fuck me harder.”

Castiel sped up, pounding into Dean’s ass hard, hitting his prostate every few thrusts. “Like this?”

Dean groaned at the increase in pleasure. He was so close … so close … so… Dean’s vision whited out as his back arched off the bed when he came, rope after rope of come spurting from his cock.

“Fuck!” Castiel said as he began to lose his rhythm. Dean felt the moment Castiel came, his cock pulsing inside of him, filling his ass with his seed. Castiel groaned in ecstasy as he held himself deep inside of Dean for a beat or two.

“Now, I’ve fully reclaimed what’s mine,” Castiel said with a wicked smirk, his eyes full of passion and love.

“Yes. I’m all yours. Inside and out. _Sir._ ”

***

Dean woke the next morning, his body aching pleasantly. It took him a few bleary-eyed blinks to realize Castiel was hovering over him. “Mornin’” Dean croaked, trying to get his eyes to focus. When they did, Dean realized Castiel looked wistful.

“What’s up?”

“I’ve … been thinking about something since last night,” Castiel confessed as his fingers traced over the marks that littered Dean’s neck.

Dean sat up and looked down at Castiel. “What?”

“Everything you said yesterday, wanting me to remind you who you belong to? How would you feel about having a more … permanent mark?”

Dean’s breath hitched at the word _permanent_. “What do you mean exactly?”

Castiel sat up and looked him straight in the eye. “Would you get a tattoo for me?”

A tattoo was pretty permanent, but the idea of carrying Castiel’s mark on his skin like that... “Woah. A tattoo? I mean … do you have anything specific in mind?”

“I need to do some research, but I’d like it to be symbolic,” Castiel said. “Something with a meaning even deeper than a marriage certificate or a collar.”

“Would I get a say in it? Like if I don’t like the symbol?” Dean asked.

“Of course,” Castiel reassured him. “I would want it to be something we both like.”

“Okay,” Dean agreed. “Then yeah, I’d love to have your tattoo.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said as he pulled him in for a kiss.

***

That afternoon, after Dean came in from mowing the lawn, Castiel beckoned him over to the couch. “I’m all gross and sweaty. Can I go take a shower first?”

“That can wait, please come here,” Castiel insisted.

Dean sat down and saw that Castiel had made several sketches onto a notepad and he had a laptop open. It looked like he’d been doing research. Castiel pointed his finger at the largest symbol drawn. It looked like a pentagram encircled by fire.

“I was doing research and the pentagram is often used as a symbol to ward off evil. Fire can have many meanings, but here I mean it as a symbol of my love and passion for you. I want this mark to symbolize both how much I want to protect you and as a symbol of my ownership of you. What do you think?”

“It’s perfect. I love it, Cas,” Dean said, reaching out to trace the design with his finger. “Where would it go?”

“I was thinking it should go over your heart,” Castiel said, reaching out and placing his hand on Dean’s chest. Dean swallowed as his mouth went dry. “Yeah, that would be a good place for it. I’d be reminded of you every time I look in the bathroom mirror without a shirt on.”

“That’s the plan,” Castiel said. “Let’s look up tattoo parlors and book you an appointment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I finally gave you guys some happy sexytimes. Was it worth the wait? (Oh and in case you didn't know, I *love* getting comments. It keeps me wanting to write more fan fics. So if you like my stuff, let me know! Heck, even if you hate it ... I can take it!).


	8. Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas' collaring cermony

Dean stared at himself in the mirror as he fidgeted. Nervous excitement had him breaking out in a cold sweat. He’d been cool as a cucumber this past weekend when he and Castiel were legally married, but today he can’t seem to keep still.

Getting married to Castiel was wonderful and he was glad he could share that experience with Castiel’s family and friends. However, today was their collaring ceremony. For Dean, wearing Castiel’s collar had a much deeper meaning than wearing his ring. He was giving his complete and total submission to Castiel, for the rest of his life.

They spent many evenings researching collaring ceremonies in the months leading up to this. Some ceremonies were long and complex, although most were quite simple. When they came across one site with the details of a Gorean collaring ceremony, they both just looked at each other and immediately backed out. That was too intense, even for them.

Many of the ceremonies had the sub or slave completely nude, but since there would be some of Castiel’s close friends in attendance, they decided against that. Instead, Dean wore a pair of assless black leather chaps and a black leather jock, that Castiel bought him for the occasion. He also wore a brand-new set of leather wrist and ankle cuffs, that had been locked into place with tiny padlocks. Dean had wanted a harness as well, but that would have covered the tattoo that now adorned his left breast, so Castiel wouldn’t allow it. He wanted everyone to see his mark of ownership.

Dean loved the tattoo, and he especially loved how much it turned Castiel on every time he saw it. He ran a finger over it as he remembered after getting the tattoo, Castiel couldn’t even wait to get him home. Instead, he parked in an alleyway and took Dean in the backseat.

Castiel hadn’t wanted to wait for Dean to wear his mark, but they postponed their wedding and collaring ceremony until after John’s trial. Ellen had recommended that, so Dean could get closure on that traumatic incident before moving forward with Castiel. John was found guilty on all counts, including kidnapping, rape, physical assault, and multiple counts of human trafficking.

Besides Dean, John had been abusing and prostituting several other boys and young men. Some were only twelve when he’d gotten his hands on them and a few testified at the trial along with Dean. In the end, John was given several consecutive life sentences. Dean and the other boys were finally safe.

To celebrate, Castiel started moving forward with the plans for their two ceremonies, involving Dean in the entire process. He allowed Dean to have input on every aspect of both ceremonies. The only thing that Castiel kept to himself was the style of collar. Dean would find that out only when he was finally presented with it.

A knock came at the door. “It’s time,” a voice said. Dean steeled himself and left their bedroom. They decided to have the collaring ceremony at home, and their playroom had been reconfigured to accommodate. Dean made his way down the hall and then stood at the threshold of the playroom. There was only a half-dozen people there. Mostly friends of Castiel, and only one of Dean’s oldest friends from before he met Castiel, Charlie. He winked at her before turning his attention to the man in the center of the room.

Dean had to take a breath when he saw Castiel. He had opted to dress in a stunning black three-piece suit, with a red tie and red kerchief in his pocket.

“Dean, come here.”

Making his way towards Castiel, Dean was suddenly aware of how exposed his ass was to a room of near strangers. Dean’s face heated when he heard someone whistle as he passed. At Castiel’s feet was a pillow covered in red velvet, and Dean stopped in front of it.

“Kneel.”

Dean sank to his knees onto the pillow, bowing his head while his heartrate sped up and the edge of arousal made his cock twitch within the confines of the leather jock he wore.

“Castiel Novak, I offer to you my obedience and submission. You own my heart and body. I willingly accept your commands and guidance. I love you and I am yours.”

“Dean Novak, I offer you my protection, guidance, and love. I accept your obedience and submission. I love you. You are mine,” Castiel said. “As a sign of your obedience, present yourself and accept these lashes.”

Dean immediately bowed forward, so his head and shoulders were on the floor and his ass was raised. Castiel made his way around him. Dean knew what was coming. Ten lashes from a leather strap. This was the first time Dean would be doing this in front of other people. He had agreed to it, but now that this was happening, he became hyperaware of all the people in the room with them.

The guests had been given an itinerary of the ceremony, so they knew what to expect. Dean still heard Charlie gasp when Castiel let the first lash land. He wasn’t holding back, as he struck Dean hard and fast, the ten lashes landing quick and sure.

Now Dean’s cock was taking serious interest in the proceedings, regardless of their audience.

“Resume kneeling.”

Dean complied but kept his head bowed.

“As a symbol of your submission, do you consent to wear my collar?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Then I give you this collar as a symbol for all to see. It is a sign that you are under my protection and guidance forever more.” Dean felt cool metal against his skin as Castiel affixed the collar and locked it into place. “You are mine.”

“I am yours.”

“Good boy,” Castiel praised. “You may stand.”

Dean stood and Castiel took his hand, pulling Dean in for a deep kiss, as everyone around them cheered.

“Thank you for joining us and witnessing this collaring. Please make your way out to the living room for refreshments.”

Once they were alone, Castiel pulled Dean in for another kiss, grasping his tender ass in both hands. “I can’t wait to have my way with you later.”

Dean smirked. “Neither can I.”

“Well, let’s go entertain our guests for a bit before we shoo them out,” Castiel said as he took Dean’s hand and led him out of the playroom.

Once in the living room, Charlie pulled Dean aside. “OMG, that spanking bit was _intense_. Does he hit you like that a lot?”

Dean blushed and nodded. “Yeah, but I love it.”

“Even after … _everything_?”

“Well, it’s different,” Dean tried to explain. “With Castiel … I trust him. I trust him not to hurt me, to stop if I use my safeword, to give me aftercare if I need it. Yeah, he’s always been a bit strict, but he’s always fair, and I know he loves me.”

“Okay,” Charlie said. “But I’m gonna check up on you regularly to make sure you’re okay.”

“Alright,” Dean agreed before he was pulled away from Charlie and into another conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to include the collaring night sex in this chapter but it got too long. Tune in tomorrow for the sexy conclusion!


	9. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean submits to Castiel the night of their collaring (think of this is as the BDSM version of the wedding night).

A little over an hour later and Castiel was politely shooing the guests out. When Charlie kept straggling he threatened to take Dean right there in front of her, if she didn’t please excuse herself. Dean couldn’t help but laugh at her shocked expression as she hurried out.

“Playroom, now,” Castiel ordered.

“Quick stop in the bathroom first, please?”

“Alright, but don’t take too long.”

Dean had enjoyed a couple of beers and needed to relieve himself. He was also anxious to finally get a look at the collar Castiel had given him. He only got the briefest glimpse when it was put on.

In the bathroom, as he washed his hands, Dean stared at the collar. It was a dark gray, almost black, chain. It looked beautiful against his pale skin and complimented the tattoo on his chest well.

Dean hurried to the playroom, finding Castiel already there. He had removed his jacket, vest, tie, and rolled up his sleeves. There was a wicked gleam in his eye as he appraised Dean. “Come here, boy.”

Dean came over to where Castiel was, taking note of some of the new additions to the playroom, that he hadn’t noticed earlier. Cas has been keeping him out of the room for the past week, keeping the door locked tight when he wasn’t home. There were now chains hanging from the ceiling attached to a pulley system.

“I’m going to suspend you from those,” Castiel said when he saw where Dean’s eyes had wandered. “Then I’m going to have my way with you, my beautiful boy.”

Dean swallowed. “Yes, Sir.”

“Give me your hands.”

Castiel took Dean’s arms, one at a time, and stretched them over his head. The end of each chain had a latch that connected to the D-ring on Dean’s cuffs. A section of the chain near his hands were wrapped with leather, forming hand-grips that Dean immediately grasped. Once secured, Castiel used the pulley system to raise Dean’s hands above his head. Dean took slow deep breaths, trying to tamp down on the excitement that was already building. Castiel knew his limits and Dean trusted him completely.

“Open,” Castiel ordered and Dean saw that he had a spider-gag in his hand. It had been awhile since Castiel had used his mouth. Dean’s cock twitched eagerly at the thought as he opened wide.

Circling him, Castiel brushed his hands along Dean’s exposed skin, causing it to prickle. Walking away from him for a moment, Cas came back with a spreader bar, and the wicked grin was back. Stooping down, he secured each of Dean’s ankle cuffs to the bar, so his legs were spread slightly more than a shoulder’s width apart.

“You are a vision,” Castiel praised. “Your submission to me is such a gift.”

Dean’s heart swelled at the praise. In his line of sight, there was a table with several implements laid out. Castiel went to the table and picked up a cock ring. “I want you to last a while, so you’ll get to wear this for now.”

Dean felt his jock being removed, before Castiel grasped his erection and slid the cock ring in place, making him moan. Castiel kissed Dean’s temple before going back to the table and picking up a flogger. The cock ring was a wise choice. Dean had come just from being flogged a few times before. It was one of his favorite implements when they played.

The tails of the flogger were made of a soft suede. It made Dean’s skin heat and tingle, which warmed him up for more intense impact play. Based on what was laid out on the table, Castiel had a long evening planned for them.

Drool began to drip from Dean’s mouth from the spider gag, his breath hitching as Castiel aimed the flogger at his chest. He was always methodical, laying one blow after another up and down his chest until his skin was on the reddish side of pink. Then Castiel moved behind Dean and repeated the process. If he wasn’t wearing his leather chaps, then his thighs would have also been turned several shades closer to red.

Dean was breathing heavy when Castiel finally put aside the flogger. “Let’s give your arms a rest. I need that beautiful mouth of yours.” The pulleys lowered Dean as he sank to his knees. Dean looked up at Castiel as he approached him, opening the zipper of his slacks and freeing his erection. Firmly grasping Dean’s hair, Castiel slid his cock into Dean’s mouth and down his throat.

Swallowing around the thick flesh as it pushed passed his airway, Dean groaned.

“That’s it, swallow me down,” Castiel said. “You’re always such a good boy, taking my cock so well.”

Without any further preamble, Castiel began to fuck Dean’s throat. They had done this many times and Dean knew how to draw air every time Castiel withdrew. The heavy weight of Castiel’s cock on his tongue, combined with the salty mix of pre-come and sweat, along with the pleasant tingle of his flogged skin, had Dean flying high on endorphins.

Moments later, Castiel shoved his cock into Dean’s throat, almost choking him as he came. “Take it … uhn … don’t spill a drop.”

Dean did his best to swallow as streams of come were pumped down his throat. Shuddering in pleasure, Castiel kept his cock where it was for several beats before finally letting Dean breathe. Castiel tucked himself away and removed Dean’s gag.

“Drink,” Castiel ordered when he held a reusable water bottle up to Dean’s lips. He had no idea how parched he was until the cool liquid filled his mouth. “Good boy.”

After having a few moments to catch his breath, Castiel pulled Dean back up using the pulleys, until he was standing with his arms once again over his head. Moving back to the table, Castiel picked up a crop and nipple clamps. He pushed the crop against Dean’s lips. “Hold this for me.”

Dean opened his mouth and grabbed the crop between his teeth, while Castiel bent over to suckle each of Dean’s nipples into a hardened point. Dean groaned as the clamps were put in place. The sharp pinch followed by the deep ache went straight to Dean’s cock.

The crop was removed from Dean’s mouth as Castiel began to slowly circle him. “You look so debauched already, my beautiful boy. Just wait until you see what else I have in store for you.”

“Fuck, yes!” Dean said under is breath. Castiel still heard him.

“Did I give you permission to speak, boy?”

 _Shit._ “No, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“I was prepared for this eventuality,” Castiel said, disappearing behind Dean. The sound of the mini-fridge opening and closing could be heard behind him.

When Castiel came back into view, Dean had to clamp his mouth shut before he said anything else. Castiel was holding a small bowl with several freshly peeled ginger root plugs.

“A little figging should help my boy learn to hold his tongue,” Castiel said as he had Dean hold the crop in his mouth again. After picking out a large piece of ginger, Castiel set the bowl down and made his way around Dean. He couldn’t help but clench when he felt Cas prying his cheeks apart. “Relax for me, boy. Don’t make this harder on yourself.”

Dean took a few slow, deep breaths through his nose, willing himself to relax. As the root was pushed past his sphincter, Dean could already feel his hole start to warm and tingle. Once it was fully seated the burn kept increasing slowly. The only thing Dean hated more than the cane was being figged, and Cas knew that. It wasn’t a hard limit and didn’t cause any damage, so it had become one of Castiel’s favorite punishments. Especially during a scene.

Castiel took the crop from Dean’s mouth and put it back on the table. Instead he picked up a leather paddle. “You’re getting twenty-five. Keep count in your head, but do not speak. I will ask you at intervals where we’re at. If you are wrong, I’ll start over. If you make a sound, I’ll add five to your count. Nod if you understand.”

Dean nodded. _Fuck, why did this make his dick so hard?_

The burn in his ass had been slowly increasing, but when the first blow from the paddle came, Dean couldn’t hold back a yelp. The sharp increase of pain from the ginger, combined with the sting from the paddle, was intense.

“Your total is now thirty,” Castiel said matter-of-factly as he laid down the next hit. Dean did his best to hold back any sound.

When the next hit came Dean finally remembered to silently count.

Smack. _Three._  
Smack. _Four.  
_ Smack. _Five._

He kept counting but as his mind began to float and all the blood from his brain seemed to have drained into his cock, it became harder to keep count.

“What number are we at Dean?” Castiel asked, which pulled Dean back from the edge of going under.

“Uh, twelve, Sir?”

“No, that was number fifteen. Start counting again from one. Focus Dean,” Castiel commanded. Dean nodded silently in acknowledgement.

Smack. _One._  
Smack. _Two._  
Smack. _Three._

Dean did his best to keep his focus on the smacks, and not the burning warmth on his ass cheeks or in his hole. This time when Castiel asked, Dean didn’t get it wrong. “Fourteen, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Castiel continued, as Dean’s ass began to feel as if he were being roasted over live coals. Castiel stopped once more. “Twenty-seven, Sir.”

“That’s my good boy. Only three more and we’ll be done.”

Smack. _Twenty-eight._  
Smack. _Twenty-nine._  
Smack. _Thirty._

“You took that punishment beautifully,” Castiel praised as he put away the paddle and came back with some arnica cream. He removed the ginger plug and massaged some cream into Dean’s throbbing ass. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Castiel went over to the pulley controls and several more chains were lowered from the ceiling. Castiel then pulled wide, black leather straps from a cabinet. When Dean gave Castiel a questioning look, he flashed him a brilliantly wicked smile. “I’m putting you into a suspension harness. What’s your color?”

“Green, Sir.” _Very, very green._

The straps went around his upper back, under his butt, and behind his knees. They were all connected to the various chains that now hung around him. Dean’s ankle cuffs were then disconnected from the spreader bar and reconnected to the chains. Then Castiel slowly lifted Dean into the air. The chains above Dean were all on various tracks and Cas used them to angle Dean the way he wanted him, with his legs spread wide and his ass up for the offering.

 _How much did all this cost?_ Dean wondered to himself.

Hanging there the way he was, Dean was completely exposed and vulnerable. Next Castiel picked up a large syringe filled with lube. Dean knew what that meant and couldn’t help a small smile. Cas only applied large amounts of lube if he planned to fuck Dean for an extended period.

Dean flinched when the cold lube was slowly injected into his ass. Once it was all in, Cas shocked Dean by pushing a plug into his hole. Dean grunted in surprise when it began to vibrate. Right up against his prostate no less. _Fuck_. Even with the cock ring on, Dean wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold back.

“You have my permission to come, as often as you need to,” Castiel said. “I’ll be right back.”

 _Wait! What?_ _Cas was just going to leave him here?! Fuck!_

Dean took several deep breaths. He knew Castiel would remain close by, probably just out of his line of sight. Castiel enjoyed watching him suffer. He always told Dean that he suffered so beautifully for him. The vibrator suddenly changed speed and Dean couldn’t help but arch his back and groan. _Fuck._ He was so close now.

His orgasm hit him unexpectedly, the cock ring increasing the intensity of it. Dean’s seed spurted out so forcefully, some of it hit his chin. The vibrator extended the orgasm longer than normal and Dean spasmed several more times before sagging into the harness that held him.

Now the suffering truly began, as the vibrator kept going against his over sensitized prostate. Dean knew better than to beg though. If Castiel wanted him to suffer, he would suffer. This wasn’t something he would think about safe wording out of. Not when there was the promise of more pleasure yet to come.

Breathing through it as best as he could, Dean relaxed when the oversensitivity lessened and began to bleed into pleasure again. His cock would take time to get hard, but it was already making a valiant effort. Dean relaxed into the harness and just let himself float on the sea of pleasure as he slowly became fully hard again.

That’s when the vibrator stopped, and Dean whined in protest. “Hush. You were so beautiful to watch, but now it’s time I take my pleasure in you again, don’t you think?”

Dean opened his eyes and Castiel stood between his raised, out stretched legs. He was completely naked now and his hard cock was straining. Now that he saw it, Dean desperately wanted to be filled with that cock. At the prompted question Dean knew he could respond. “Yes, Sir. Please, fuck me Sir. I need you. _Please_.”

Castiel reached out and gave Dean’s cock a few strokes. “Remember our rule during scenes?”

“Don’t come without permission when you’re fucking me, Sir.”

“Good boy. If you’re good, I’ll let you come again. If you’re not, your cock stays caged for a week.”

“Yes, Sir!”

The vibrator was eased out of Dean’s ass and Castiel slicked up his cock as he loomed over Dean. “Are you ready for my cock, my beautiful boy?”

“Yes, Sir. Please, Sir!”

Castiel slid into Dean slowly. Dean was this side of over sensitive and he felt every inch of it. Once Cas was fully hilted inside of him he groaned and leaned over Dean. “You always feel so fucking good around my cock … now you’re all mine … forever.” Cas fingered Dean’s new collar as he kissed him. The slide of Castiel’s tongue into his mouth as it claimed him left Dean’s head spinning. Restrained as he was, all he could do was take what Cas was willing to give and he relished everything.

Breaking off the kiss and grasping Dean’s hips firmly, Castiel began to move, sliding out slow and slamming back hard into Dean as he built up a rhythm. Dean hung on for dear life as his ass was pounded, the room filling with the sounds of the slapping of flesh, the jangle of chains, and his own rhythmic grunts.

“Dean, look at me,” Castiel ordered.

Dean hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes. Looking up, he looked at his Sir’s lust blown eyes as he drank in every inch of Dean’s exposed skin. He must look so debauched by now.

“That’s it my beautiful boy, just take it. Just take what I give you. I’ll take you apart and put you back together because I own you in every way now.”

 _Fuck, yes. I’m all yours Cas. Only yours._ Dean knew better than to speak the words aloud, but it didn’t stop him from trying to convey it with his face and body.

Castiel smiled. “You know who you belong to, don’t you? Every part of you knows that you’re mine.”

Castiel’s hips slowed, teasing, while the thrusts came harder, rattling the chains that held Dean. “This. Ass. Is. Mine.”

_Fuuuuck._

Dean lost all track of time as Cas edged him with his cock, going slower, then faster, sometimes thrusting harder, sometimes just languidly rolling his hips. This was the longest Castiel had ever fucked him and he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. Dean desperately needed to come but he hadn’t been given permission yet.

The thought of calling yellow vaguely entered Dean’s mind when Cas finally wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and stroked purposefully. “You may come.”

Castiel began to jackhammer into Dean, chasing his own release, while stroking Dean hard and fast. Dean’s entire world exploded when he came, his vision whiting out as he roared his release. Just as Dean came back to himself he opened his eyes in time to watch Cas fall apart, his thrusts stuttering as he came deep inside his ass. Feeling Castiel’s cock spasm inside of him made his own tired cock twitch one final time.

As his cock softened inside of him Cas leaned over and gave Dean another kiss, this one sweet and tender. “You were amazing tonight. Give me a moment and I’ll get you down from there.”

The scene was now over, and Dean knew he could speak freely again. “That was intense. Like wow, that was amazing.”

“You like the chain and pulley system?” Cas asked as he finally backed away and went to the controls, slowly lowering Dean down, feet first.

“Hell, yeah, but how much did this all cost? This setup is impressive.” Dean asked as he slowly crumpled on the ground, his legs not able to bear his weight. “Unh, sorry, I’m all wobbly right now.”

***

Dean leaned back into Castiel’s arms as the hot jets of water massaged his sore body. He was forever grateful that Castiel had splurged on a large two-person jacuzzi soon after he moved in, over three years ago. Whenever Castiel put Dean through an intense scene he insisted they cuddle in the jacuzzi for at least a half-hour afterward as part of their mutual aftercare.

“I love you so much,” Dean said as he turned and gave Cas a kiss. “I still can’t believe you’re my husband and my Dom. How the hell did I ever get so lucky?”

“I ask myself the same question every day,” Castiel said giving Dean another kiss. “How did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful, obedient boy in my life? You’re everything I could have ever hoped for, my love.”

“I wasn’t always obedient,” Dean reminded him. “My ass can testify to that.”

“Yes, but you love it when I punish you and remind you of your place, don’t you?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I really do … and my ass loves it too!”

Castiel pulled Dean closer and they lost themselves in each other as the water continued to bubble around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes this series, for now. If I feel inspired I may add other one-shot timestamps, but I currently have no plans for it. Thanks for coming with me on this kinky ride!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you were hoping for sexytimes in this chapter. Don't worry, there will still be plenty of that coming up. Both of the non-con and consensual kind.


End file.
